Three Little Nurses
by Serpico1986
Summary: When Robert get sick with a stomach flu, his three girls did everything to make him feel better again.


**Just another random fluffy story on my storyline of Ramona's series.**

 **Hope you like it. AND i wish you a great reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THREE LITTLE NURSES**

Robert woke up, as he usually did. The Saturday morning was quiet as he woke up getting ready for the day. But as he headed towards the bathroom to climb into the shower he felt faint. He leaned on the counter when a dizzy spell overcomes him. Just then he heard his oldest Beatrice knocking softly on his bedroom door.

"Daddy, I'm making breakfast. Are you getting up?"

"Yeah..." he regretted talking when his stomach twisted roughly making him rush to his toilet.

"Dad?" The door to his bedroom door slowly crept open. "Daddy, are you alright?"

"No," Robert managed through his pain of throwing up. He left the bathroom with a tired pale face and sit at the edge of his bed ''I think the Chinese food yesterday took the best of me'' he smiled.

It happened that yesterday, the family went to dinner on a friend´s house who offered Chinese food and Robert, despite of not liking it eat a bit too much in order to not upset the hosts.

''oh…'' the girl said helping her father into the bed again ''you want me to call granny or aunt Bea to come here?''

''no princess, I'm going to be fine, it´s just a stomach flu. Where´s your sisters?''

''eating breakfast'' Beatrice answered

''okay, go have your breakfast too, I'm going to be fine, don´t worry''

''okay. I will make you that tea Mommy used to make when we´re sick'' said Beezus giving her dad a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room.

_/_

Downstairs 9-year old Ramona and 3-year old Roberta had finished breakfast and were watching TV when Beezus came down, looking a bit concerned, however, when she realized her sister haven't waited for her, she got a bit upset.

''you two already had breakfast?''

''you are taking long Beezus and Where's Daddy?''

''Daddy isn´t feeling well, he had go back to bed'' she said and Ramona paled

''what does he have?''

''he said is just a stomach flu, I will make him some tea, why don´t you two go clean your bedroom? And why you two didn't washed the dishes?''

''it´s your turn'' Ramona complained

''it was my turn yesterday and Roberta is still very young to wash dishes…'' Beatrice got annoyed ''you know what, go clean your room and help Roberta clean her´s''

''urgh! I hope Daddy get better soon, you´re just a moody teenager when you´re in charge'' Ramona stick her tongue to her sister and them left to her room.

Annoyed, Beatrice turn to the sink in order to start breakfast, when she noticed Roberta still standing there, looking at her ''Roberta? What´s wrong?''

''can I help, Beezus?'' she asked. As much as she loved to join Ramona in her adventures, the younger Quimby sister also loved to help her big sister Beatrice in the house.

''well, I think you can'' she kneeled in front of her baby sister in order to be in her same level ''why don´t you go keep an eye on Daddy? And if he´s awake, tell him I'm bringing him some tea''

''okay'' Roberta agreed ad rushed upstairs to her room, before going to her dad´s room.

_/_

Back into his room, Robert was just got back from the bathroom again, when he head knocking on his door and seconds later, his 3-year old girl came in holding her favorite book.

''hello little one, is everything alright?'' he asked

''yes, are you okay Daddy?'' she asked as Robert got back into bed

''I little, I think after I got all these food out I will be fine, so we can go to the mall''

''ok. Beezus said that if you´re awake, she will bring you some tea. I will read you my book, so you can get better soon''

''well, thank you very much'' he said as the girl climbed on his lap ''but you already had breakfast?''

''yep''

''nice. Brush your teeth?''

''nope'' she confessed

''than, go brush your teeth and ask Ramona to help you clean your room, I'm already feeling well, maybe I feel well enough to join you girls to lunch, ok?''

''alright Daddy'' she kissed his cheek ''love you''

''love you too'' he said lying down again. He was still a bit nauseous, but didn't want to say anything to his girls.

A few minutes later, Beezus came in with a cup of tea and some crackers and a medicine to her father who smiled at the gesture. Setting the tray at the bedside tame she sits at the edge of the bed and hands him the cup.

''it´s isn´t like the one Mommy used to make, but I hope you like'' she said

''it´s awesome'' the man nodded ''thanks sweetie. Hey, what´s wrong?''

''nothing, I just got upset with Ramona, she didn't washed the dishes'' Beatrice said and Robert´s heart tight.

''Beezus, we know your sister is a bit stubborn, but you need to stubborn, but you don´t need to be too harsh on her, worry about yourself a little bit''

''okay Daddy'' the 13-year old girl lowered her head ''actually I have homework to do as well'' she said.

''so go do it.'' The father said ''I will get down for start lunch in one hour. Thanks for the tea'' he said as his daughter left the room.

_/_

Two hours later Robert hadn't get down for dinner. From her room, Ramona heard him throw up again and when she goes check on him, he was sleeping again, but fine according with his loud snoring.

Suddenly, she got an idea, there was a bit of soup on the freezer Aunt Bea had got for them the previous week and she thought it was a good idea warm it up to her father, to make him feel better. With a smile on her face then, she rushed back to her room and told Roberta the idea.

''Beezus will be sad if we mess in the kitchen'' Roberta point out

''yeah, but she's busy doing her homework and she will be happy we´re helping around'' Ramona convinced her sister and then, both girls rushed to the kitchen.

_/_

To their own surprise, everything worked as they thought, while Roberta picked up the bowl and silverware, Ramona warmed the soup at the microwave and poured the hot soup inside it, they also made orange juice, knowing it was their dad's favourite. After that they put everything on a tray and walk slowly to Robert's room, bumping on Beezus on the way.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, but more out of curiosity.

"taking this soup to Daddy, in order to make him feel better" Ramona explained, thinking for a second her big sister would scold both her and Roberta, but to hrr surprise, Beezus agreed with the idea "just let me carry it, before you two throw it on the floor" she said taking the tray from her sister's hand.

As the three girls arrived inside their dad's room, Robert was already out of bed, just finishing putting a robe, so he could get down to start lunch, however, upon seen his three girls there, he couldn't help but smile.

"What are my three little nurses doing?" He asked

" we brought you some soup. You alright Daddy? " Ramona asked

"Yep, it was just a matter of time and clean my stomach and i'm just fine. And of course, thanks for my three little nurses who took good care of me" he said, sitting on the bed and picking up the tray of soup. "Thank you three girls for this"

"You're welcome Daddy, but you better take easy today" Beezus recommended

"Yes boss!" The father played along, taking a spoon of soup " delicious" he said making the girls laugh.

Little did he know, these good intentions, had left his kitchen upside down. But at leadt, he had recovered from his stomach flu.

END


End file.
